ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Levinz
' Levinz (Tênshi 天使 in japanese) is a powerful and young Saiyan warrior, belonging to the trio of the Saiyan Masters (Shujin). He is the half-brother of Sha and Banrot, and the youngest, both part of the trio, and Levinz elemental power are the Skies and the Winds, in which his is the fastest of the Shujins as his speed equals of a windy breeze. He is the carrier of the Gold Orb. Although he is not as powerful as his two brothers, he trains to perfect himself and has a good and straight-up attitude. He is the Universe Ten counterpart of Goten, from Universe Seven.'' Backstory Levinz (called Tenshi in japanese) is the youngest son of the unknown Shujin father as well as the youngest brother of the Sha and Banrot. The Saiyan Father, by creating Sha and Banrot, did not have enough energy to create the third orb. Kuin, his wife, helped him and shared her energy to the orb, thus creating Levinz, whom he has a different appearance from his brothers. His abilities consist on controling the wind and the "skies", which he also can summond strong gusts of wind to strike their opponents, plus his speed outmatches that of his brothers at the cost of his strength. Levinz's most recognized backstory was with Sendra , a woman who, at first seemed to be doomed for life, but had her heart changed by him after he started to hang out with her, getting to meet new planets and new galaxies. He accepted Sendra for what she was and soon shared his feelings for her. They became lovers and, as Levinz trust in her grew more, he decided to train her under the Shujin way. He introduced Sendra to his brothers Sha and Banrot. Banrot accepted her as soon as he saw her huge potential on becoming a Shujin. Sha, in the other hand, felt revolted for having a female Shujin warrior. Not only that, but Sendra's power grew immensely with each training, which made Sha fear for her to become a threat to the Shujins. Attempting to banish her, Sha confronted the female Shujin but got interrupted by Levinz. Sendra convinced Levinz to leave his brothers behind to head for a different galaxy with her, but she convinced through a mind control ability, which she also implemented one on Sha to viciously attack Banrot after both her and Levinz left the planet. After Sendra spilling out everything she did when her love for Levinz was growing and becoming intimate, Levinz was disgusted by that attitude and ended their relationship. Sendra, returning to her psychopatic senses, immobilized Levinz with her absurdly powerful Shujin psionic techniques and slowly crushed him from the inside with telekenesis. Levinz's attempt to break through the spell was futile and he immediatelly lost his senses. Sendra threw him off a huge cliff and Levinz fell seemly to his death. However, there is still indication that Levinz might've survived the fall and is still alive... Appearance As stated, he has a different appearance from his brothers. His hair is straight up upwards but with an inclination to (his) right side, he possesses a black and white gi, belt and boots. Skills *'''Flight; *'Full Power Energy Wave'; *'Penetrating Fist' (an energy lightning ball that can strike an opponent but, when fired, instead of going directly from his fist to the opponent, the ball strikes exactly the place where the opponent is. Levinz can also make the energy balls grow by putting more energy on them); *'Penetrating Cicle' (exactly like the Penetrating Fist but is derived from multiple energy lightning balls surrounding the opponent); *'Winds of Justice' (Levinz is able to create strong gusts of wind that is able to cause several slash strikes on his opponent, severly injure them); Family and friends *Half-brother to Sha and Banrot; *Son to the unknown Saiyan father and Kuin; *Half-brother to Sebox; *Former lover of Sendra . Category:Saiyans Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists